


Too Late For Me

by FromTheCosmos



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mafia AU, Mobster AU, OC, OCxCannon, bendy and the ink machine - Freeform, bendy and the ink machine au, bendy au, some sexual content down the line??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromTheCosmos/pseuds/FromTheCosmos
Summary: Bendy is the leader of a dangerous worldwide gang known as The Mafia, and he rules with strict rules and an iron fist. Everything changes when the only thing that can kill him is stolen from him, and he makes his life's work tracking them down. He gets interrupted when a human woman enters his life and changes everything. Whether it's for better or for worst, he won't know until it's too late.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm writing this huge fic for my friend and her couple!! These characters do not belong to me, but the backstory belongs to my pal who wishes to remain anonymous. I will update this as often as I can, but don't expect anything too crazy. I hope you guys enjoy!

He adjusted his glove with a frown on his ink covered face, casting his gaze down at the circle completely devoid of dust on his cellar floor. This clean circle was very bad for him, because it meant trouble.

He stepped surprisingly lightly for his weight over to the other cide of the cellar, picking up the phone and sliding in a few numbers into the dials of the fingerwheel and holding the device to his ear.

“Yeah, what’cha want, Boss?” a rough but somehow higher-pitched voice asked through the speaker.

He chose his words carefully, “We got a problem. My barrel o’ Dip has gone missin’, any idea who might have done this?”

“Absolutely no idea, Boss. Dont’chu worry though, we’re gonna track this guy down. He’s gonna pay for his crimes, no questions asked.”

The ink being tightened his free hand into a fist, shaking in rage. Nobody stole from Bendy and lived to tell the tale.

He snarled, his canines morphing to become even sharper as he spat out his next words, barely containing his anger, “Find them, and bring them to me. Alive.”

“You got it, Boss.”

The line went dead as Bendy placed the phone back down, turning away and crossing his arms, deep in thought. How would he do it, he wondered. How would he kill the thief slowly and painfully? It would last for a very, very long time... days. perhaps. The method was thought B at the moment though. Thought A, was who in the hell, took his Dip. Surely it wasn’t one of his men?

What was Dip exactly, and why was it so important? Well, Dip was a very special substance that was required to keep some of his men in line. They were all toons, made of ink and all but immortal. They had one weakness though, and it was Dip. Bendy was the only one who knew how to make it, which is a big factor in what got him to the top. To the top of the Mafia, to be exact. He had the power to destroy the men who had lived a long time believing they were unkillable, and that was what frightened them into loyalty. Bendy ruled with an iron fist, and was not afraid to dispose of the ones who dared defy him. He would find this thief, and he would destroy them.

A small knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts. He turned his gaze to the wooden door, walking past his huge barrels of ink towards it, and he paused, not opening it.

“Who’s there?”

The sweet and small voice of a woman answered back, shaking and stuttering with her nerves, “It’s Diane, you sent for m-me… sir?”

Ah yes, the new girl. It was time for her initiation.

In the future, Bendy figured he might look back upon this moment as the starting point where his life either began, or ended. But there was no future for people like him, only the past, and the present. But little did he know, from this moment on, everything changed forever.


	2. update

this story will never be finished or updated.


End file.
